


Read My Mind

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad breakup, Dean takes you out to drown your sorrows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this song. Read My Mind by Matt Rogers Ft. Megan Fowler. Warning: it is country, some people don’t like that but the song fits.   
> As soon as I heard it, I heard Dean. It’s not a particularly well known song - but I really like it. It’ll make the story make more sense because of the POV change in the song that’s reflected in the lyrics.

Listen to Read My Mind [Here](https://www.reverbnation.com/meganfowler/songs) 

 

_**She wears her broken heart on her sleeve.** _

_**There ain’t a pick up line she will believe.** _

 

You groaned loudly as you threw back another shot. Grimacing and shaking your head, the whiskey burned as you swallowed.

“Gahh!” You shuddered. “Hit me again.” Dean laughed loudly before pushing another glass toward you. You had never had much luck with any long-term relationships. The ones with civilians never lasted because you were on the road all the time. And the relationships with hunters never lasted because ‘you were too intense – even for a hunter.’ After another bad breakup, you found yourself in a bar with Dean who was trying to cheer you up between random men trying to pick you up.

 

_**She hides safely behind her walls.** _

_**She’s had too many done her wrong.**  _

 

You tried to be polite when turning them down, but the drunker you got, the less patient you got with them until you just looked at them and scoffed. You sighed as you picked at the fading varnish on the table, your thumb rubbing against the rim of your glass.

 

_**He tries to do the thing to make me smile.** _

 

Dean cracks another joke and you smile slightly. You’d never admit your attraction to Dean. One, he made it impossibly clear he wasn’t interested in long-term relationships. Two, you were crappy at long-term. Three, as much as you wanted it, you’d just never work out. But you did want it – God did you want it. What you didn’t know was why you were smiling down at your glass; Dean was thinking the exact same thing.

 

_**I play independent with all my friends.** _

_**My scars won’t let nobody in.** _

_**If you could read my mind, you could see it.** _

_**If you could read my mind, you’d never leave me.** _

 

After a few more drinks, Dean decided it was time to head back to the motel. It was only a couple blocks away so you hadn’t driven; of course you knew you wouldn’t be sober enough to drive back anyway. You watch as Dean fumbled with the door trying to unlock it. You smiled slightly as he tried to get the key into the lock, hoping Sam wouldn’t hear the noise. Dean finally got the door open allowing you both in. You groaned and flopped down on the bed.  Dean settled next to you, still mostly sober.

 

_**She says all the things I can’t let out.** _

 

“You know you’re problem, Dean?” You mumbled. “You think you can take on everything – but you can’t. You’re strong, but no one’s that strong.” You shifted around and put your head in his lap. You felt him stiffen slightly at the contact.

 

_**He won’t let his guard down.** _

 

“You keep yourself locked up.” You continued. “I mean I can’t really say anything, but still.” You thought for a few seconds before you started giggling.

 

_**You’d let go of all those things that you’ve been fighting.** _

_**You’d be wrapped up here in my arms tonight.** _

_**If you could read my mind.** _

 

“You know how perfect we’d be together? But both of us are so screwed up. I’m horrible at relationships, you have Hulk level anger all the time because of that stupid mark.” You poked him hard in the chest.

 

_**In a perfect world it would all work out.** _

_**We’re so messed up that it won’t right now.** _

 

“But we’d be good.” You muttered. “We’re both just so broken.” You reached up and patted his cheek. “Maybe our broken pieces could fit together.” You sat up and crawled into his lap, your head falling to his shoulder.

“Do you think we can try?” You whispered. Dean pulled you close to his chest and set his chin on the top of your head.

“I wish I could get let you read my mind.” He said.

“And what would I see in your mind?” You were flirting at this point. You moved so you were straddling him, the alcohol drained you of your inhibitions.

 

_**You’d let go of all those things that you’ve been fighting.** _

_**You’d be wrapped up here in my arms tonight.”** _

 

He flipped you over and laid you down on your back. You pushed your shirt up and over your head. You watched as his eyes traveled down your bare skin before snapping back up to your face.

“Y/N, you’re drunk…” He started. You sat up and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I’ve been thinking these sober - trust me. You gotta get me drunk for me to say it out loud.” You ran your thumb across his cheek.

“Do you not want this?” You hesitated. “Do you not want me?”  Dean’s hand wrapped around the back of your head and pulled you close. His lips closed the space between yours and kissed you tenderly.

“I do want this and I do want you, just not here, not now.” He gathered you in his arms and pulled you to the head of the bed. You wrapped your arms around him and your head rested on his chest.

 

_**If you could read my mind, you could see it.** _

_**If you could read my mind, you’d never leave me.** _

 

You groaned as you woke up and your pillow shifted underneath you.

“Dean?” You groaned as you sat up rubbing the sleep from your eyes. Your head was pounding as Dean climbed from the bed and passed you a glass of water.

“You hit it hard last night, kiddo.” You rolled your eyes at him. You sat up and crossed your legs under you; your fingers rubbing the edge of the glass - your nervous tic.

“I remember what I said to you.” Dean stopped moving around the room and you looked up at him.

“I remember what I admitted to you and even now, I’ll stand by that.” Dean crossed the room and knelt down in front of you on the bed.

“I love you, Dean. That’s why it never works with other people for me.” You shrug. “They’re not you.” He took your face in his hands. You leaned into his touch.

“Tell me we can make this work.” He whispered. His normally cheerful green eyes looked almost sad, like he was barely keeping himself together.

“Dean,” You moved closer to him. “Let me carry something for you, lean on me, let me be strong for you.”  Dean smiled and shook his head lightly.

“It’s like you can read my mind.” He said. You climbed into his lap, your legs on either side of his waist.

“I’ll ask again, what would I see in your mind?” His hands settled on your waist.

“You would see me undressing you, slowly.” He muttered in your ear as his hands slid up the back of your shirt. He pushed it over your head and tossed it over his shoulder. He reached around and unhooked your bra that you ended up sleeping in and it joined your shirt on the floor. His hands came up and held your breast, thumb running across your hardening nipple.

“So much better than in my mind.” You hummed in response as he ducked his head and took your other nipple in his mouth, his teeth gently biting on the bud. His hands circled around your back and pulled you closer to him. You started pushing his shirt off his shoulder.

“You wanna know what’s in my mind?” You teased. Dean looked up at you and nodded.

“I see you,” You picked at the hem of his shirt, “and I see me,” you tugged the shirt over his head and ran your hands across his bare chest.

“I think I know where you’re going with this.” Dean said and you smiled. He flipped you over and kissed you.

“Dean,” You gasped as his lips moved down your jaw and to your neck. His fingers moved to the button of your jeans and popped them open. You lifted your hips slightly allowing him to pull them off of you. How were you able to sleep fully dressed like that?

“You could’ve taken these off last night.” You commented. Dean settled between your legs.

“Sweetheart, if I had taken your clothes off last night, that would’ve been the end of it.” You rolled your eyes at him. His bravado had returned. He slid your panties down your legs and hooked them over his shoulders. You grabbed his hair as he pushed his tongue into you. His tongue swirled around your clit before pulling it between his teeth.

“Fuck, Dean.” You felt him smile and you felt his finger slowly push to you.

“Dean,” you whimpered.

“Come on, darling.” Dean said as he added another finger to you and started pumping in and out. He knew you were close to coming.  He curled his fingers just right and you came hard. He pulled away from you as you came down. He had taken his jeans off before sleeping, but he pushed his boxers down. He leaned down and kissed you intensely.

“Condom?” You muttered against his lips. He broke away and nodded. You smiled as he crossed the room and dug around in his bag. You grinned as he came back over to you.

“You know, you have a very perky ass.” You commented. Dean rolled his eyes before tearing at the foil packet. His eyes roamed your body as you lay stretched across the bed. He was staring at you as he rolled the condom on.

“You just going to stare, Winchester?” His face pulled into a smirk as he climbed back onto the bed. He crawled up your body until your head was caged in by his arms.

“I am going to stare at you - in awe, in adoration, always. I will always stare at you, completely in love.” He peppered your face with light kisses.

“It’s like you read my mind.” You said softly as you captured his lips with yours. You felt his cock line up with you and slowly pushed in. You pulled Dean’s head close to yours as he bottomed out. He stilled and held you close enjoying the intimacy of the moment together. An intimacy you broke quickly.

“Are you going to move or not?” You teased. Dean scoffed at you playfully before he started thrusting. He started slow - so agonizingly slow. Not that you were complaining at all. But as he sped up, you gripped his shoulders and gasped as he hit you perfectly.

“Fuck, Dean.” You groaned loudly. You could tell he wanted to smirk, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

“God, you are amazing.” He breathed. You pulled yourself up against him.

“Harder, Dean,” You groaned. He grunted in response and complied. His movements with yours were perfect as the tension between you both grew.

“Y/N,” Dean gasped. “I’m close.” You nodded and pressed your forehead to his shoulder.

“Me too, babe, together, let’s do this together.” He nodded and reached down to your clit.

“Dean!” You screamed and came hard. You felt him stiffen and cry out your name as he came at the same time. He slumped against you and tried to catch his breath.

“Was that what you pictured?” You breathed. Dean laughed and rolled off of you.

“So much better.” He pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash can. He rolled over and kissed you gently. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to him.

“Can we just stay like this?” He asked. You laughed lightly. It was as if the stress and heaviness from Dean had lifted.

 

_**You’d let go of all those things that you’ve been fighting.** _

_**You’d be wrapped up here in my arms tonight.** _

 

“I don’t think Sam would appreciate it, but I think you read my mind.”


End file.
